The Dawn of War
Copyright © 2010 by Davidtouriquet. Stargate, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate: Ark of Truth, Stargate: Continuum, and Stargate Universe are the property of MGM Television Entertainment, Stargate Productions, and NBC/Universal. This work is solely for the enjoyment of the author and readers, and is not to be sold or otherwise distributed for profit. All plotlines, characters, locations, technologies, and creatures original to this work are the intellectual property of the author, and may not be used for any purpose without the author’s express, written consent. The content reserved above may be used by members of the New GateWorld Virtual Fleet. This work may not be distributed or recreated, in its entirety or in part, without the express, written consent of the author. Synopsis The Lucian alliance launches an all out offensive on earth and her colonies. Earth The scene around Earth is the Earth fleet patrolling the area and the orbital weapons can just be picked out. Just then multiple hyperspace windows open and multiple Lucian Alliance Hataks emerge and immediately start attacking the planet. “General Carter”, says a communication officer, “Lucian Alliance ships are attacking the planet” “Attack the ships”, says Carter The Earth fleet moves to intercept the Lucian Alliance and the orbital defences start attacking the Lucian Alliance ships “We are getting communications for other colonies”, the communication officer says, “The Lucian Alliance is attacking them as well”. “Looks like they are going for total war”, said Carter, “Lieutenant, bring us about to these co-ordinates and fire all weapons at that hatak.” The Hammond and the Olympus move into attack the Hataks, some of them stop attacking Earth and move to intercept the Earth fleet. The hataks start attacking the fleet and the fleet responds with missiles and energy weapons and the shields of both fleets illuminate with the impact of the necessary weapons. “Order a quarter of the fleet to follow us and attack the other Lucian ships”, orders Carter. The Olympus and a quarter of the Earth fleet head towards the rest of the Lucian fleet, while the Hammond and the rest of the Earth fleet continuously attack the Lucian ships. “General”, said the helmsman, “We are 120km from the surface, the Lucian ships are 80km” “Ok Lieutenant”, said Carter, “We can hold position here and attack them, open fire!” The low orbit fleet open fire on the planet attacking Lucian ships and more of the Lucian ships move off to attack the human fleet. Several Lucian ships are heavily damaged. “A number of our ships are reporting minor hull damage general”, report the communications officer. “Prepare to fire missiles from tubes 1 -5, target the hataks at starboard”, orders Carter, “Do we know where they are attacking on Earth?” “Reports suggest they are attacking, Washington DC, London, Paris, Berlin, Beijing, Moscow and Tokyo and the stargate facility”, reports the communications officer. “Missiles are ready general”, reports the weapons officer. “Fire”, orders Carter. Missiles fly out from the Olympus and impact the shields of the hataks which are still attacking Earth. A few of the hataks are destroyed, but the rest keep attacking the Earth. “Report on the second part of the fleet”, says Carter “They seem to be holding the Lucian ships at bay general”, reports the communications officer. “And the orbital cannons?” asks Carter “Ninety percent of them have been destroyed general”, the communications officer reports “Ok, Lieutenant,” said Carter, “I want you to put us in between that fleet and the Earth, Colonel, I want you to fire the pulse cannons at the plasma weapons being fired by the hataks.” The Olympia is manoeuvred into a position in front of the Lucian fleet and starts firing the pulse cannons at the hatak weapons. “Shield status?” asks Carter “Shields are at 80% General”, says the weapons officer. “Arm eight Mark six missiles and fire them on my mark”, orders Carter “Ready general”, replies the weapons officer “Fire at the nearest hataks”, orders Carter The 8 missiles impact the shields of several of the hataks causing their shields to glow. A few of the hataks move to attack the Olympus. The Olympus’ shields glow as the hatak weapons impact the shield. A couple of the hataks explode above the Olympus and the shields continue to glow from the explosion. “Shields at 70% general”, reports the weapons officer. “Ok, we can’t keep this up for long, Colonel arm missile tubes 10 through to 20 and four mark eight missiles”, orders Carter, “Target the less damaged hataks with the mark eights and the most damaged ships with the other missiles” “Aye sir”, the weapons officer replies. Fourteen missiles leave the Olympus including the four mark eights and impact the shields of the hataks. The mark eights makes the shields glow and some of the explosion gets through to the hull. The other missiles impact the weaker hataks, causing damage to the hull. With help from the fleet above the Lucian ships, several more hataks explode. “Battle status?” asks Carter “20 Hataks left general and we are fighting 12 of the 20”, the communications officer replies, “We have lost four 340s”. “20 against 9, great!” says Carter, “Prepare to fire missiles 24 through to 44 and two mark eight missiles, the same way as before”. “Ready sir”, the weapons officer replies. “Fire missiles!” orders Carter The Olympus fires missiles and destroys a couple of the hataks and damages a few more, the fleet led by the Hammond and severely damage a couple of hataks. The outer fleet, led by the Victory are holding the Lucian ships at bay. The Victory’s fighters are like flies round a bull with 8 fighters around each ship. The five remaining ships easily have the advantage over the 8 hataks and it isn’t long until one of the hataks is destroyed. “General, the Victory fleet is reporting that another hatak has been destroyed”, reports the communications officer. “Order the Camelot to move down to join the Hammond”, orders Carter The British 304 moves down to join the fleet led by the Hammond, the fleet quickly gets a hit with the extra firepower. “9 hataks left here general and 7 for the Victory to handle”, reports the communications officer “Shield status?” asks Carter “55% general, hull at 95%”, reports the weapons officer The Lucian ships fire at the Olympus and the ship is rocked from side to side. “Order the Hammond and the Camelot to use their mark eight missiles”, orders Carter The Hammond and the Camelot fires two mark eight missiles each and they impact the shields of the hataks and some of the explosion bleeds through to the hull damaging some of the hataks and destroying a further two hataks. Explosions go on above the orbital fleet as well. “Another hatak has been destroyed”, reports the communications officer, “However, one of the 340s is reporting multiple hull breaches”. The Olympus shields glow and the crew is rocked from side to side as the ship is attacked. “Shields at 45%, hull at 85% general”, reports the weapons officer “Fire missiles 47 through to 76”, orders Carter 27 missiles and 2 mark eights are fired towards the hataks and destroy four hataks and damage the other five. “General, we have 12 mark threes, 8 mark fours, 6 mark sixes and 2 mark eights left”, reports the weapons officer. “The other ships are much better off”. “The Lucian Alliance is really hitting us hard”, said Carter, “How is the other fleet doing?” “There are four Lucian ships left and we have three ships left”, reports the communication officer. “The Victory is reporting minor hull damage”. “Arm the final two mark eights”, orders Carter The Olympus’ final mark eights are launched and together with the weapons from the other ships, destroy two of the hataks. There are two explosions above the Hammond, one from a hatak being destroyed and the other from a 304 being destroyed. “We’ve just lost the Shinobu”, reports the communications officer Consoles start to explode around the bridge of the Olympus. “Shields at 30%, hull at 60%”, reports the weapons officer. “We can mourn later, we need to finish them off”, orders Carter, “Fire half of the remaining missiles at the hataks”. “Order the other ships to fire a quarter of their remaining missiles”. A barrage of missiles are fired towards the remaining hataks, leaving just one hatak left with the Victory, the rest of the fleet moves to destroy the final hatak. However, the hatak jumps to hyperspace. Category:Story Database